


A True Collector

by rumakumadeer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumakumadeer/pseuds/rumakumadeer
Summary: Fujimoto Ayame, The Ultimate Collector, has more secrets than items in her collection. Trapped in The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and 'forced'  into participating in a killing game how long can she hold on until everything about her comes to light? Being a true collector is more than gathering trinkets after all.





	1. The Monokubs Appear!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please go easy on me~  
> I honestly don't really know what i'm doing but I had the idea for this and decided to just start writing. Hopefully everything will go okay!

She awoke to darkness, the coldness of metal and her own rapid breathing. It wasn’t the worst thing she had ever awoken to. Feeling around blindly she quickly realised she’d been entrapped in some sort of metal rectangle. Steeling herself she shuffled backwards as far as she could before forcefully ramming her shoulder into the wall in front of her. It fell away easily and she stumbled out, almost falling over completely. She squinted and blinked rapidly in an attempt to adjust to the bright lighting of… wherever she was. It appeared to be a classroom however it had been somewhat taken over by plants and there was thick barbed wire spanning the windows. How strange, what need would there be for such a thing, she pondered, however before she could think anymore of it there was a loud bang to her left. A green haired boy with a large amount of piercings stepped out of the locker (which she had just now realised was there) next to her.

“Where is this?” He mumbled dazedly. “I was just thinking the same thing.” “Woah! I didn’t see you there.” The (mentally-labelled) avocado boy said, startled. She half smiled at his amusing reaction. “I could tell. It’s to be expected seeing as I didn’t give you much time before announcing my presence. From what you said a moment ago I’m guessing you were kidnapped too?” she questioned. “Ah, yeah. Since you said ‘too’ that means you were kidnapped as well right? It looks like we’re in some sort of classroom. Hey do you know anything about where we are…?” He trailed off and she realized she hadn’t introduced herself. “Oh! I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am **_Fujimoto Ayame The Ultimate Collector_**. Unfortunately I do not know anything about where we are or why we are here.” Ayame responded. “That’s a shame. My name is **_Amami Rantaro_**. I can’t remember my Ultimate Talent at the moment… but I promise I’m not a bad guy. Nice to meet ya.” He said with an easy-going smile.

**AYAME POV**

“Saying ‘I promise I’m not a bad guy’ sounds totally suspicious.” “Ahaha, I guess so. Hey, do you remember how you got here?” How I got here? Actually… “It seems I’ve completely forgotten. I don’t remember how I ended up here at all.” I replied, my face scrunched up and worry leaking from my tone. “You too huh? Hey do you-‘’ before he could finish his sentence a group of voices called out in harmony. “RISE AND SHINE URSINE!” A group of bears appeared seemingly out of nowhere. How strange. “Stuffed animals?” Rantaro said bewildered. The half blue bear (who looked like he belonged in a heavy metal band, head-banging until he developed neck problems) cried out “We’re not Monokubs! We’re the stuffed animals!” “Psst, Monokid… you’re saying your lines backwards.” The yellow bear whispered. Monokid angrily snapped his guitar over his head while shouting. “No! Stuffed animals, us! Monokubs, them!” The yellow bear sighed. “It’s even worse now.” Throughout their chatter I had kept a half-eye on the green bear. He was, dare I say it, cute. Much more robot like compared to the rest of the bears, of which there were only two left. A red ninja bear and a pink bear that I couldn't help but feel I had seen once before. “You said you’re called the Monokubs right?”

Rantaro startled me out of my memory searching and I once again focused on the bears. “You’ve heard of us!?” The pink bear asked half eagerly and half… worried? Why would she be worried? “No I haven’t.” Rantaro replied. Suddenly the Monokubs began cheering. “Yay! It worked!” “Phew! Had me worried there for a second.” Monokid’s disturbingly deep voice murmured. “…” “What worked? What’s going on?” I asked curiously. “Alright now let’s tackle each issue one at a time!” Ninja bear stated confidently. “You’re so damn reliable, Monotaro!” Monokid praised. “He’s like a sixth-grader helpin’ out a fifth grader!” Familiar-looking pink bear said. “Which means we should keep our expectations reasonable.” “Well? What’s your question?” Monotaro asked, somewhat impatiently. “This place... I’m afraid I do not recognize it. Could you tell me where we are?” I questioned as calmly as I could force my tone to be. “This place is _**The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles**_.” Monotaro replied. “This school was made for you seventeen cretins. And all of them are **_Ultimates_** , including you two. Oh and don’t go forgetting your _**Ultimate Talent**_ again okay! ” The pink bear continued. Hmm, so there’s 17 of us. However how would someone manage to kidnap 17 Ultimates without anyone noticing? And what do they mean forgetting them ‘again’? Had I forgotten my talent before? Was that even possible? My questions were piling up faster than I could answer them. “Hey! Hey! You guys should start exploring the academy now!” Monotaro interrupted my thoughts (rudely). “Also you should introduce yourselves to other Ultimates. Cuz you guys are all gonna do an _activity_ together later.” The yellow money-loving bear revealed ominously. Monokid grinned lecherously. “Awesome! I’ve got a rager right now!” That was something I definitely did not want to know. However that does bring up the question of if the Monokubs even had genitals. Before I could ask, the bears once again said in harmony “So long! Bear well!” and disappeared. “I guess we should go explore now then.” Rantaro said pulling me out of my thoughts. I had only known him for 10 minutes and yet he had done so twice now. Or was it thrice? “Ah, yes I suppose so. I believe it would be beneficial for us to split up. We would cover more ground that way. Is that fine with you Amami-san?” I suggested. I was also a tad suspicious of him, however he had no need to know that. “Ah sure that’s fine with me. You don’t have to call me so formally either. I think we’ll be stuck here for a while after all.” I nodded in understanding. I also felt like we wouldn’t be escaping so soon. “Then since you have a ‘big brother’ aura I’ll call you Ran-niichan. You can call me however you want.” I stated before turning on my heel and leaving. I distantly heard Rantaro questioning what a big brother aura was however I decided to firmly ignore it.


	2. Robots, Leaders and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame meets everyone's favourite Supreme Leader and they join forces to ask Kiibo if robots have dicks.

**AYAME POV**

“Hey! Do robots have dicks?” Is the first thing I heard entering the nearest classroom. I was greatly tempted to simply turn around and walk away (ignoring the fact I had wondered the same about the Monokubs moments ago). “Actually I would like to know that as well. Is it possible for a robot to have genitals?” I asked, my curiosity winning out, as I stepped into the room. It looked much the same as the classroom I had awoken in besides the fact there was a small (and cute my subconscious whispered) purple haired boy and a… was that a robot? He was completely dissimilar to the Monokubs, in fact he looked remarkably human-like. Even his body looked like a mechanical version of a school uniform. “You get it, you get it! The first thing you think when you see a robot is if they have a dick right?” The purple haired boy asked. “That wasn’t quite the first thing that crossed my mind but I would be lying if I said it wasn’t the 4th or 5th.” I replied, a small giggle escaping my lips. “ _Phew_ it’s good you didn’t lie. I hate liars.” He exclaimed, a creepy grin stretching across his face. “Or do I? Who knows, I’m a liar after all.” “Then does that mean you hate yourself?” His face fell, complete blankness taking over but before he could reply a voice interrupted him. “Hey, you guys have been completely ignoring me! And you shouldn’t be saying such robophobic remarks! I will have you sued you know!” The robot shouted accusingly. “Sue us? How will you do that? We are trapped in a school, presumably kidnapped. Even if we escape there are no laws in place for robots anyway. No one will listen to your accusations.” I replied brutally. “Nishishi, there’s no way a dumb robot would understand that anyway though!” Purple boy teased.

Suddenly I turned to the door and slid it open swiftly. “AH!” Two voices cried out. Standing behind the door was a blonde girl with silver musical note clips holding back her hair and a cowering boy wearing a hat low over his eyes. His eyelashes were strangely long. Come to think of it so were Ran-niichan’s. “Eavesdropping is quite rude you know?” I scolded with an icy look. “S-sorry. Shuichi-kun and I were planning to introduce ourselves but we didn’t want to interrupt. Anyway I’m **_Akamatsu Kaede The Ultimate Pianist_**! And this is **_Saihara Shuichi The Ultimate Detective_**!” “Hi…” Eyelash-san’s voice was soft and feminine. I briefly wondered if ‘he’ was secretly a ‘she’. “Ah, I should introduce myself as well. I am Fujimoto Ayame, The Ultimate Collector. It’s nice to meet you.” Saihara-san and I met eyes as I spoke however he turned away immediately with a red face. “I am _**K1-B0 The Ultimate Robot**_! But please, address me as Kiibo.” The Ultimate Robot huh? What a strange talent. Being an Ultimate for simply existing, how easy. “I’m _**Oma Kokichi The Ultimate Supreme Leader**_. My evil organization has over 10 000 members!” “Oh? I’m afraid I’ve never heard of such a large organization.” I was truly intrigued. Was it possible for such a thing to exist without me knowing of it? “Seriously? The supreme leader of an evil secret organiza-“ Kokichi cut Kaede off. “Who knows I am a liar, after all. Well, I am the supreme leader of an evil secret organization. That part was true!” “Then you were lying about having ten thousand members, yes? As I thought I would certainly know if such a large organization existed.” As I spoke Kokichi turned to me sharply. He scrutinized me for a moment before prancing over and linking arms. “Nishishi. As I thought you get me! It’s nice to know one of you guys have a brain, unlike that dumb robot.” Kiibo looked vaguely offended but decided to ignore the comment.

“Just leave him alone. Everything he has been saying has been a lie.” Kiibo dismissed. “Oh, I don’t think so though? In fact, making such assumptions is dangerous. Rather than dismissing his words as lies you should be focusing on **finding the truth**.” I truly believed what I said. If they continued with such an attitude they would surely one day make a grave error. “Trusting me so early is dangerous too y’know~. But that’s okay cos’ I trust you too! Or do I? I’m a liar after all.” “I don’t recall saying anything about trusting you though.” Kokichi blinked in surprise at that before falling silent. Shuichi’s feminine voice piped up for the first time. “Uh… me and Akamatsu-san are going to explore more so… goodbye.” His gaze constantly shifted and he spoke with a trembling voice. It was incredibly cute, He acted like a cornered rabbit and I wanted to go over and pat his head. So I did. His hat was in the way but it was still surprisingly satisfying. “W-w-what are y-you doing!” He spluttered with a red face. “Patting your head? Ah, I will be heading out now too. There is still much to explore after all.” I was completely non-plussed at his confused and flustered expression as I left the room. I had barely made it ten steps before I felt a soft hand grip my own, our fingers interlocking perfectly.

“Nishishi. You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily!” Oma glanced at me with a beaming smile and his eyes twinkled, like the stars in a galaxy, I thought. “I never intended to do so Oma-san.” He looked confused by what I said, as if he expected me to despise his presence. I didn’t, despite his eccentricities. I was quite eccentric myself after all. “Hm~ calling me Oma-san is way too stiff! What are you a robot? Eh? Could it be that the real Ultimate Robot is you!?!” I couldn’t help but giggle at that. His dramatic personality and shocked expression was quite amusing. “Then I shall call you Ko-kun.” He blinked owlishly. “Ko-kun?” “Oh, seeing as you are the Ultimate Supreme Leader shall I call you Ko-sama instead?” I teased. “That is tempting but… I suppose Ko-kun is fine for now. I’ll call you Aya-chan.” He was beaming now, his cheeks stretched and plump. Poke. They were soft and squishy. “WAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU POKED ME! MEANIE!” Ko-kun started crying immediately. His tears were like waterfalls; the kind you’d see in a manga. I didn't understand why it was such a big deal but to stop him from crying I decided to offer my cheeks in return (although I did wonder if he would flood the hall if I let him continue). “Then here, you can poke my cheeks too. In this way we will be even.” Without hesitation Kokichi bounded over and I soon felt something soft on my cheek. They were not the supreme leader’s fingers that I had expected. They were his lips. He… had kissed me on the cheek. I felt a light pink dust my cheeks. It was unexpected so of course I was blushing. It wasn’t because I was embarrassed. Of course not. I was just… caught off guard. Yes, let’s go with that. Once I finally snapped out of my daze Kokichi had fled and I was alone in the corridor. I hoped to God the rest of the Ultimates would be easier to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some of the romance aspects have started appearing but~ neither of them are in love or like-like each other yet okay! Currently they are just curious about each other. The reason Kokichi kissed Ayame was because after seeing Ayame casually patting Shuichi's head, holding his hands and poking his cheek without being embarrassed he wants to know what WILL make her flustered. So yeah.
> 
> Also in case you didn't know the honorific -sama- is a respectful way of addressing someone used for someone of a higher rank than you.
> 
> And -niichan- is a version of Onii-chan which means older brother. So she's calling Rantaro older brother.
> 
> -San- is a polite-ish way of addressing someone and is used with acquaintances or people you aren't close with.
> 
> -Chan- and -Kun- are both used for close friends.
> 
> Btw I use the Japanese way of name giving which is (last name) (first name). So her first name is Ayame and her last name is Fujimoto.


	3. The Ultimate Yaoi Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame finds out God has abandoned her. The rest of the ultimates are just as difficult to deal with. On a good note, a cute boy embraces her and she discovers yaoi hands.

It had been quite some time since Kokichi had abandoned her in the hallway, flushed and dazed, so she had long since collected herself. During her exploration of the academy she had met the rest of the Ultimates.

 _ **Yonaga Angie The Ultimate Artist**_ had intrigued her. Being able to attribute all their talent and work to a God (Atua, Ayame reminded herself) without claiming any as her own was something not many could do. Believing in such a baseless entity… Ayame could at least say she would not be able to do it. Her talk of blood sacrifices was mildly disturbing however.

 ** _Yumeno Himiko The Ultimate Magician_** (or Mage, as she insisted calling herself) was in one word, delusional. Ayame could say for certain that the red-haired girl had no magic in her body whatsoever and could only perform tricks aided by misdirection and machinery. Not that there was anything wrong with that however calling such things ‘real magic’ was rather disgraceful. The magician’s great belief in magic slightly made up for it however. 

 ** _Chabashira Tenko The Ultimate Aikido Master_** had almost thrown Ayame over her shoulder upon their first meeting. Luckily Ayame’s reflexes were fast enough that she could step back in time to avoid Tenko’s lightning fast hands. Ten-chan (as Ayame had taken to calling her) had then immediately apologised saying she had confused her with a ‘degenerate male’. Ayame was amused at Tenko’s sexism and couldn’t help teasing her so told her that she had seen a male enter the girl’s bathroom by the blocked off stairs. This ended with Tenko charging away like an angry boar. (Later on Ten-chan would apologise for not finding the culprit and Ayame would wonder what she was talking about, having completely forgotten her lie.)

 _ **Momota Kaito The Ultimate Astronaut**_ was the typical shounen manga protagonist. Charging headfirst into every situation brilliantly, bravely and idiotically. She quite liked his coat however and asked if she could try it on. He said yes and she found it swamped her petite frame. (Kaito couldn’t look directly at the adorable sight and his face burned a fierce red.)

 _ **Hoshi Ryoma The Ultimate Tennis Pro**_ was short, round and adorable. He was also a mass murderer who had wiped out an entire mafia _famiglia_. She immediately hugged him upon meeting, thanking him for saving her the trouble of reigning in such a troublesome family herself. He appeared utterly confused and Ayame withheld her laughter (although barely). 

 _ **Harukawa Maki The ‘Ultimate Child Caregiver’**_ (a title Ayame did not believe was real in the slightest) was cold and blunt. She had said multiple times ‘do you want to die?’ in reply to Ayame’s very normal questions (like if she wore pigtails because she was a tsundere childhood friend character.) Ayame could sense something threatening lurking beneath her skin and could not wait for her layers to peel away and reveal it.

 _ **Tojo Kirumi The Ultimate Maid**_ had upon first meeting asked if Ayame had any requests. She did, in fact, however they were all in regards to information and were answered promptly. They had not conversed much but the other’s noble bearing had shone through clearly and Ayame was certain that Kirumi’s commanding presence was much too great for her to be a simple maid. 

 _ **Shirogane Tsumugi The Ultimate Cosplayer**_ had disturbed her. The girl’s constant reference to her ‘plainness’ and ‘normality’ had somewhat irked Ayame. Clearly if the girl felt the need to establish it over and over again she must be abnormal. Either way Tsumugi was hiding something and Ayame was certain she was not what she seemed to be. 

 ** _Gokuhara Gonta The Ultimate Entomologist_** had given her a piggyback ride so was automatically in her good books. He was not dissimilar to the Big Friendly Giant and aspired to be a gentleman. She thought he was terribly naïve however didn't dislike such a trait. He seemed grateful she held no fear for bugs and they spent a while chatting about them. She held a particular fondness for Puss Caterpillars who looked fluffy and harmless but released a deadly poison. 

 ** _Iruma Miu The Ultimate Inventor_** was so horrifically awkward that Ayame couldn’t bear it. Her vulgarity must have been some sort of coping mechanism but it was truly grating and she couldn’t stand it for long, fleeing at the first sight of another Ultimate. 

 _ **Shinguji Korekiyo The Ultimate Anthropologist**_ was fascinating. The stories he told were enchanting and she was deathly curious of what lay behind his mask. She didn't ask however seeing as it didn’t truly matter, currently. She was confused as to why he seemed so shocked at seeing her however. He had mumbled something about a… sister? She wasn’t quite sure. Perhaps she was better off not knowing seeing as he threw her strange glances afterwards.

 **Ayame POV**  

As I entered the last building I had yet to search (the Dormitory) a loud bell like sound deafened me. DING DONG! BING BONG! A monitor lit up in front of me and the Monokubs appeared on screen, settled on a couch. “Hiiii! Thanks for bear-ing with us!” The pink bear, I had learned was called Monophanie from the other Ultimates, said. “Kept you bastards waiting, huh?” Monokid’s voice was just as disgusting even across a sound system. “Everyone, make your way to the gym please.” Monotaro requested. “The opening ceremony can finally begin!” “Phew! We finally finished our preparations!” “…You do realize you just read your lines backwards, don’t you?” Monosuke, the voice of reason, reminded. “SO LONG! BEAR WELL!”

The monitor screen turned black once again and I made my way to the gym as requested. It seemed I was one of the faster Ultimates as there were few people inside. Glimpsing familiar purple hair, I strolled towards Kokichi airily. “Oh? Aya-chan’s coming over here to talk to little ol’ me? Ne~ Ne~ aren’t you scared I’ll take advantage of you? It was hilarious how flustered you got! Nishishishi!” Kokichi taunted. “Ah, that… I completely forgot about that event. Furthermore, rather than flustered I was more surprised. If it’s Ko-chan I would not mind being taken advantage of however.” In an unexpected turn of events Kokichi blushed up to his ears and buried his face in his scarf grumbling out a “Whatever”.

As we watched more Ultimates trickle in slowly Rantaro approached us. “Ran-niichan, it is good to see you are well.” “Ahaha, still using that nickname Ayame?” I nodded. “It undeniably suits you, your big brother aura is overflowing.” “I… thank you, I guess. Have you figured anything out about where we are?” Rantaro questioned, a brow raised. “Whatever reason we’re here, it certainly won’t be without **despair**.” Was my only reply. I felt something warm press against my back and I tilted my head back, locating the source. “Is there a particular reason you are holding me from behind Ko-chan?” He smirked lightly however after seeing my face bare of any flush he pouted and began to unwrap his arms. Before he could lift them away I gripped them and placed them around me.

“I’m far too comfortable to simply allow you to to leave you know. You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily.” Using his line from earlier I settled into his embrace. He laughed lightly at that but (thankfully) didn’t pull away. So what if I wanted a cute boy to hold me in his arms it wasn’t an event that happened often. If you don’t like it feel free to join Kiibo in suing me. Rantaro stood awkwardly next to us shifting from foot to foot with an uneasy and baffled expression. Perhaps he was feeling left out? I gripped his hand with my free one and squeezed it. His hands were larger than I expected (were these the rumoured Yaoi hands?) and firm. He glanced down at our linked hands and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can probably tell my favourite character is Kokichi so that's why there's so many scenes with him. BUT! Don't worry Ayame will be interacting with the others soon. Also yes Ayame is somewhat magical and has also dealt with the mafia but you'll learn more about that later.


	4. Papa Kuma's Killing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma finally appears!

The sound of loud machinery practically burst my eardrums, completely ruining the moment. Five large battle machines appeared, each with a different coloured stripe down it’s front. They matched the Monkubs I realised. Perhaps they were controlling them? Either way they looked cool, like something from a mecha anime. “Yoo hoo! Rise and shine, ursine.” The distorted voices screeched. “Kyaaa!” Tsumugi’s shrill voice echoed through the gym. “Everyone, behind Gonta!” “Wh-what the heck are these…monsters!?” “Whoooooaaa! So coooool!!!” Kokichi praised with an amazed expression. I noticed his hands trembling in fear, betraying his mask of care-freeness. “They’re Exisals-highly mobile, bipedal weapons platforms! They got lotsa hometown pride, too!” Monokid exclaimed. “…I can’t keep track of these backstories.” “Wh-whatever they are, they better kill of the uggos and save me for last!” “If they’re killing off the ugly Ultimates it seems I’ll be safe.” I joked lightly. “Run, Himiko!” I heard Kokichi shout next to me. “Why are you concerned about me all of a sudden.” Oh? Himiko is surprisingly dense I see. Ran-niichan’s voice broke through the terror. “Alright, chill out, no need to panic… We’re probably not in any danger.” He stepped forward, forgetting our linked hands and making me move forward as well. “If they wanted to kill us, they’d have done it by now. So…what do you want from us? You clearly want **something** , that’s what the guns are for, right? Let me guess. You’re gonna force us to do something, and if we don’t, we get hurt. Well, you have our attention. So what do you want?” He was remarkably calm despite the threatening positions of the Exisals, although I too wasn’t particularly frazzled.

“Huh. Well aren’t you a wiseguy?” “I’ll start us off! Listen up! Here’s what we want you punkasses to do… … HAHHHHH! My heart’s goin’ 100 miles per hour! I’m gonna say it! You ready!?” Monokid’s exicitement was clear. “Hell yeah it’s a-“ Monodam’s voice cut him off. “ **KILLING-GAME**.” A killing game? Like that of Battle Royale? Was it possible to do such a thing without notice? Certainly it would be possible on a smaller scale in the underworld but in a large school like this with Ultimates as participants… such a thing was unlikely. As the Monokub’s fought I pondered more on the matter. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice piped up. “Now, now, now…” “Eh?” “My cute little cubs… you gotta knock off this awful fighting…” “Oh! That voice!” Ah, it seems the voice was familiar to the Monokubs, so was most certainly our enemy. “Father!? Father, is that you!?” Monotaro wailed, now sitting outside of the Exisal. “Papa Kuma! Papa Kumaaaaa!” “Daddy!? Where are you, Daddy!?” “D-Daddy?” Kaede gasped. So this mysterious… person?... was the  Monokubs’ father. The lights shut off, plunging the gym into darkness. Instinctively I grasped the hand next to me. A spotlight shined down on the stage and a black and white bear with wings fluttered down onto the podium. “I am the god of this new world… and the **Headmaster** of the **Ultimate Academy**! The one, the only… **_Monokuma_**! Nice to meetcha!”

He was… he was… he was ADORABLE. Soft fur and a rounded body, that glowing red eye that stared into my soul. There was no doubt that this Monokuma character was cute. I felt a squeeze on my hand and glanced to my left. Ah, it seems I had taken hold of Shuichi’s hand. How cute, he had not yet noticed. “Yayyyy! Father’s here!” “My cute little cubs! You’re all so freakin’ cute! The only reason I can tolerate your tiresome antics is cuz you’re all so cute. Even when the prologue is going way too long. I’ll allow it because you guys are cute.” Prologue? A term used for the introduction or backstory chapter of a game or book. Hm? A game? They had said we would be playing a killing game as well. I see, that’s what’s happening. “In fact, the very first prologue ever was only short cuz you cutie-patooties weren’t there.” The first prologue ever… so this wasn’t the first one which means this… probably wasn’t the first killing game. I began paying attention once again as Monokuma formed a… rasengan? “Anyway, I’m not really mad. In fact, I gotta admit that I’m actually proud of you guys. You kids really stand out from the rest of the second-generation failures in the world.” He praised. Ah, he has confirmed the existence of other mechanical bears.

Oh, it seems I zoned out. What a terrible habit. “Hehee! I love embracing my children! They’re so cute, I just can’t help myself! Usually ratings plummet when mascots appear in sequels too much… but in this case rating are through the roof! All thanks to the cute Monokubs!”  “Wh-what is this? What’s going on?” Kaede has started the interrogation it seems. How reliable of her, truly a leader character. “Another teddy bear appeared…” “Yes but that is no ordinary teddy bear.” Korekiyo had noticed it too, it seems. "Whoa… first of all, I’m no teddy bear. I’m Monokuma. And show some respect! I’m the headmaster of the **_Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles_**.” Monokuma seemed somewhat pissed, lunging across the podium in a (most likely faked) rage. “It appears to be some sort of autonomous robot with a built-in A.I., like me…” Kiibo muttered. “Dong, dong, dong!” “The Exisals are different, though! They’re brainless buckets of bolts!” “They’re mindless pretty killing machines that can only be controlled by us, the Monokubs.” Monophanie clarified. I somehow doubt that however. The cockpit looked rather spacious after all. “Autonomous robots piloting weapons platforms… this is certainly turning into quite the story.” “Well that may be, but what I’m worried about is this “ **killing game** ” you mentioned. What does that mean?” Rantaro’s voice was steady and reliable. I was correct in my observation of his big brother aura. Suddenly Monokuma began laughing ominously. “What is so amusing?” “It’s just…when I said it before, I kinda just phoned it in and now I feel awkward… I want you students with your Ultimate-level talents to participate in a killing game.” Immediately after his declaration tensions grew high. Protestations echoed through the gym and almost everyone looked reluctant. I myself was rather intrigued. A killing game on this level was impressive and perhaps… well I could ponder further later.

“Huh? You guys don’t wanna do it? But if you’ve looked around the academy then you already know, don’t you? The academy is surrounded by a huge wall. You can’t escape to the outside world… And as long as we have Exisals you can’t defy us. In other words I hold the power of life and death over each and every one of you.” “So we must follow your orders or face death? How interesting. However simply killing us after going through such effort is not what you wish for, yes? Besides I would like to know more about this killing game. Surely you would not ask us to simply start slaughtering each other? It would be over far too quickly seeing as some Ultimates are more suited suited to combat than others.” I piped up. “Upupupu it seems we have a smarty pants in the group. It’s nice to see someone so compliant. You see here at the Academy the killing game is quite the refined, sophisticated experience! Here the killing game is punctuated by class trials.” “Oh?” I whispered. “Alright, so if one of you maggots kill someone, you all gotta take part in a class trial.” “The class trial is where the blackened killer faces off against their spotless classmates.” “It’s where you punkass bitches argue over who you fuckin’ think the blackened is! After that it’s Voting Time!”  “And if the majority of you idiots vote correctly…” “Th-then only the blackened killer will receive pu-pu-punishment… HRK..! So cruel… Just imagining all the blood and gore… makes me wanna puke…” “After the blackened is punished, the rest of youse’ll just keep right on livin’ together. But! If you vote for the wrong person during the class trial…” “The blackened gets off scot-free, and all the spotless students get punished instead!” “…” “Hell YEAH! Them’s the rules of the class trial! Woo-hoo-hoo! Aooowww!” The Monokubs explained passionately.

“Ahh too much! That explanation revealed way too much! You gotta be more coy! Flirtatious! Seductive! Like your old man!” That was a mildly disgusting thing to say. Perhaps I can wipe my memory of it. “The point is, it’s not enough to kill someone. You also have to survive the class trial. And the punishment… simply put, it’s an execution! If you do a crime you get punished for it. That’s, like, the most basic rule of society. But this is a killing game, so the punishment for murder is a bit more… permanent.” Ah, an execution as punishment I see. With that kind of punishment the first blackened must be someone extremely confident, someone who has something worth dying for or someone who’s sure their crime won’t be punished. “Let’s get this heart-pounding killing school semester started already! You have free rein to murder however you like, too. You can use any method you like to kill anybody you like, any way you like! At the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, you will realize your **murderous potential**!” After Monokuma’s excited and murderous confession us ultimate students began to discuss our predicament. There were those who were excited (myself and Oma), those scared (Shirogane, Tenko and most everyone else) and those thoughtful (Rantaro and Korekiyo).  Suddenly Kaede’s voice rang out. “Whatever you have planned, I’m not gonna let you get away with it!” She declared bravely. How passionate of her. Perhaps she is a protagonist character. Although she had said she was the Ultimate Pianist the Ultimate Motivator was more fitting. “That kinda defiant spirit is important to the killing game. It’s fun to watch the defiant ones eventually snap, and get their hands dirty…” Wh-what do you mean by that!” “Everyone loves that kinda brutality in a death game! Especially me! It never gets old! It’s so fun and entertaining that I just get un-bear-ably pumped up. Plus as the headmaster it’s my job to force you to do it. Ahahhahahah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on i'm ideally gonna post once a week because school is a thing but i'm also completely unreliable so posts will probably actually end up sporadic~
> 
> Please bear with me!


	5. I Promise I'm Not A Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame has a nice threat-filled tea party with Monokuma and destroys everyone's hopes and dreams. Yay!

**Ayame POV**

Monokuma and the Monokubs had all left. My Monopad rang out. Gently releasing Shuichi’s hand, I retrieved it. He was expectedly flustered having only just realised we had been holding hands. On the screen all regulations of the game were displayed. “Monokuma will not commit a murder directly… I see. That still leaves lee-way for interference. Hmm~.” I muttered under my breath, a calculating look in my eyes. “Hey why don’t we all look for an exit together!” Kaede proposed. “That sounds like a good idea. There will surely be a way out.” I replied. “Huuh?! Are you stupid! There ain’t no way there’s an exit!” Miu objected, her spittle flying out her mouth. **Disgusting**. “You are wrong I’m afraid. Monokuma, from what I’ve gathered, will surely leave a way out that does not involve killing. However, this way out will also most probably be almost impossible to use or would be hidden carefully. Knowing it is possible to escape but you lack the skill to is most despairing since the fault lies on yourself.” I rebutted easily. “Uh, well that means there is an escape route right? So has anyone seen any way out?” Kaede once again took control of the conversation. “Gonta find manhole in boiler room. Gonta think it way out. Sorry Gonta probably wrong.” Gonta spoke anxiously. “HEY! YOU GOTTA TELL US THAT EARLIER!” With that, we Ultimate students made our way to the manhole. Kiibo attempted to lift the cover only to fail pathetically. Seeing his disappointed face I almost laughed. “Do not worry Kiiboy, I’m sure you have other talents.” I reassured him with a mirthful grin. “K-kiiboy! That name! Are you being robophobic!” Ah, more accusations I see. “Of course not. I simply called you Kiiboy as I am asserting you are just like a boy, a human.” He seemed to buy my excuse not realising I was making fun of him at all. Too cute, this naïve robot was too cute. As we reached the bottom of the manhole ladder I spotted a sign saying EXIT. How conspicuous. “Hey look there’s a sign. This must be the exit.” Rantaro alerted the group. “Then let’s do it! We’ll all escape here together!” Kaede cheered and the group began uniting in spirit. How motivating of her. It's unfortunate I will be breaking that spirit right now. “You may all attempt the tunnel however I will return to the school.” I stated bluntly. “Eh? Wh-why? The escape is right here!”

“You may all be foolish enough to believe in such a thing but I will not.”

“But… weren’t you the one that said there would definitely be an exit!?”

“I did, and this is surely the way out.”

“Then…”

“But if it is so clearly labelled the obstacles along this tunnel are undoubtedly near impossible to clear. Wasting my effort on something like this is not in my nature unfortunately. However I will not stop you, and you should not feel responsible for me. Go ahead and escape if you can, I for one shall be enjoying tea in the Cafeteria.” With that I spun on my heel and climbed up the ladder.

Entering the cafeteria all alone was disheartening however I had made my decision. Preparing a cup of peppermint tea in the kitchen I then made my way to the long dining table and sat. I had taken only a single sip before a bear appeared in front of me. “Pfffft.” I spat it out ungracefully. “Woah! You almost spat that on my fur! Be careful buddy, you can’t afford my repairs.” Monokuma stood proudly on the table, his eye glowing brightly.

**3rd POV**

Ayame was seized by a coughing fit and took a few moments to regain her calm. “Hello Monokuma. What might you be here for?” she questioned politely. “What? Little ol’ me can’t grab a snack from the cafeteria?”

“You don’t eat.”

“… Yeah ya got me. Actually… I wanted to know why you aren’t trying the tunnel with the rest of the students.” Ayame shook her head. “It’s because I won’t subject myself to despair. Trying and failing at that tunnel will only drown them in despair and that’s what you want. However, I won’t go along with your schemes.” She took another sip of her tea, allowing Monokuma the chance to speak. “Upupupu. Despair? I haven’t said anything about despair y’know. But… it seems you know more than you’re letting on. Perhaps I should… dispose, of you.” He smiled threateningly as his paw gripped her wrist. “You won’t. I’m too interesting for that after all.” Ayame replied with a Cheshire grin. “Gyahahhah! Yeah, yeah, viewers go crazy for that mysterious character. But remember to keep yourself in line kay? Or your value might decrease.”

“I’ll be careful. After all, death would be simply un-BEAR-able. Either way I’m bear-y grateful for the paw-ning.” Monokuma guffawed at the puns before he disappeared and she was left alone once again. Her tea had cooled by now so Ayame tossed it in the sink and left for her room.

**Ayame POV**

As I closed my door behind me I noticed people trickling in through the Dormitory entrances. I approached the closest one and found it was Himiko, The Ultimate Mage. “Yume-chan how was your trip?”

“Nyeh~ It was a total pain. There was a bunch of obstacles n’ stuff. I was gonna use my magic to complete it but I ran outta MP. We gave up and came back here since the night-time announcement rang~.” She rubbed her eyes sleepily and stumbled towards her room Ten-chan hurrying after her. “As expected huh.” I murmured, fingers interlacing subconsciously.

**3rd POV**

Warm breath blew against her ear unexpectedly. “It really was as you said.” Rantaro Amami whispered. “But you know, it’s pretty weird how you know so much. About the exit, about Monokuma’s reasoning…” Spinning on her heel, green eyes met black, hostility weighing heavy in the air. “I simply observed their behaviour and words and deduced Monokuma’s most likely course of action.” Amami’s expression darkened. “You could understand everything from that short speech? A bit of a stretch isn’t it? Suspicious, suspicious.”

“If it’s suspiciousness then I must say you're the most suspicious one of all. Not remembering your Ultimate Talent, really? And all those cryptic warnings of yours. You say I’m unnaturally versed in Monokuma’s ways but doesn’t that go for you too? Out of all of us you seem most familiar with this game.” Ayame stepped closer, eyes narrowed and smile full of sharp teeth. “Care to share?”

“Ahaha. You got me there. But I said it before right? I promise I’m not a bad guy.” Ayame mirrored Rantaro’s smile a hint of mischief in her eyes. “Then similarly, I promise I’m not a bad girl, Ran-ni-i-chan~.” And with that Ayame skipped away back up to her room. Left behind Rantaro could only laugh, eyes trailing after her jubilant form. “Not a bad girl, huh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... hi. So I haven't updated this in a while and to be completely honest I have no excuse. I kind of just forgot about it. Also I'm just an unreliable person over all. Anyway~ I feel like Rantaro was kind of OOC in this chapter but i'm gonna chalk that up to me not writing him for a long time. From here on the updates are still gonna be random because I am not a dedicated person and I'm creating the story as I go along but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Peace Out!


End file.
